You're Family
by caitewarren
Summary: John gets a call from Windom Hospital stating that his youngest son Adam is in critical condition after being attacked by an animal and that his mother passed away a few hours before leaving their son to him.Set season 1
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set after Dean returns with the Dead Man's Blood in 1x20 I believe…what if John had gotten a call that his youngest son was critical after an apparent "animal attack". **

John's phone began to vibrate in his pocked taking it out and starring at the ID he recognized it as a Minnesota area code but it wasn't Kate's cell phone or Adam's cell phone or their house phone for that matter.

"Hello?" he asks half-praying it wasn't either Kate or Adam.

"Mr. Winchester?" asks a voice.

John knew Adam's voice couldn't have gotten that deep since the last time he was there, and so evidently this wasn't Adam.

"My name's Doctor James I'm Adam's doctor," says Doctor James.

"Is he all right?" asks John.

"No," says the Doctor bluntly.

"What the hell does that mean?" asks John.

"He and his mother were attacked by what the DA are calling an animal attack….his mother died a few hours ago….Adam we found barely alive but breathing….he's fighting….he's in Intensive Care Unit but he's getting healthier he should wake up soon….I was thinking having family around him-

"I'll be there as soon as possible," John hung up.

"Who was that?" asks Sam.

Dean and Sam had been listening to their father's half of the line only hearing parts of what the man was saying to him. Someone was in the hospital from an animal attack.

"A friend of mine is in the hospital….he's in pretty bad shape I have to-

"Go? In the middle of a case like this?" demands Sam, "we're gonna get the colt-

"The kid was mauled by something….-

"Hold up it's a kid?" asks Dean.

"Yeah he and his mother. His mother passed away a few hours ago…..I'm the closet thing the kid has to a family-

"How do you know _this _kid?" asks Sam.

"I saved him and his mom once," which wasn't exactly a lie he did save Kate.

"And you're just gonna leave this case? We're all gonna leave this case!" demands Sam.

"I have to go Sam….the kid's mom just died…I'd think you'd be able to relate-

"Does he know about our world?" asks Dean.

"No," says John, "which is more reason for why I should be there when he wakes up,"

"So what me and Sammy are gonna hunt the vamps?" asks Dean.

"Yes," says John.

"Dad it's dangerous-

"You boys can do it," says John, "I wouldn't have sent you after all of those things if I didn't think you could handle it….look meet me at Windom Hospital after okay?"

"Dad what is so important about this kid that you leave a case that could lead us to the thing that killed Mom? Or what we can use to kill it?" asks Sam, "this kid is more than just a friend…what's his name?"

"Adam," says John not breaking eye contact with his middle son.

He knew Sam was pretty good at guessing John blamed that on the many guessing games that he and Dean would play in the backseat. John went back over the words he had been saying there was no way in hell that Sam could guess that Adam was his son could he?

Dean who had been quiet for a minute suddenly looks up at his father.

"Is that the same Adam who called five years ago? And then you disappeared off to Minnesota?" asks Dean.

"Yes-

"You saved them once…..why would you go back?" asks Sam.

"Am I not allowed to visit?" asks John.

"You don't usually," states Sam, "low profile remember? And I thought once we leave a town we _leave _the town forever…-

"I don't have to explain this to you-

"Ah yeah Dad you do," says Dean, "if you don't we're coming to Minnesota with you….and finding out why Adam and his mom are so important,"

"Fine then let's all but a hold on our mission!" yells out John.

"Dean's right….we're all going together we can hunt the vampires later," says Sam, "if we've waited twenty-two years…how about a little bit more?"

"It's Jess' killer-

"You've spent 22 years waiting to gank Mom's killer…I've waited a year…..," says Sam.

**SPNSPNSPN**

Arriving at Windom Hospital nearly four hours later speeding almost the whole way there, John went straight to the receptionist. John could remember being in here years ago….it was where he met Kate. Kate…the thing keeping Adam grounded…the reason he didn't take Adam on the road five years ago when he discovered the boy's existence….was his mother….who was alive. A few of the nurses had placed a picture of Kate on the desk with roses and candles.

"I'm looking for Adam Milligan," says John.

"Room 34 C," replied the receptionist, "but I have to warn you…I've been working here for the past twenty years and never have I seen a child that badly hurt….-

"Thanks," says John cutting her off not wanting to hear how bad Adam looked.

Adam's usually pale skin looked even paler almost a deathly pale while the teenager lay propped against pillows on the bed. His face carried a few deep cuts, his left arm was broken and his right leg cut up. John didn't like seeing any of his children in a hospital but Adam was different he was so much more vulnerable then Dean or Sam.

"Hey," says John praying that Adam would still call him John like he used to.

Adam's attention isn't drawn from the television. And John had to give the kid credit he was hurting but still able to give John the whole silent treatment.

"Hi," says his nurse, "come on Adam you gotta get something in your stomach,"

Adam pushed the tray away from him pouting. The nurse gave up.

"Adam eat," ordered John.

The kid didn't move.

"Hey I'm Dean," says Dean, "I was just about your age when I got hurt too…real bad just like you. I didn't feel like talking to my family….and I sure as hell didn't feel like eating…but trust me food makes you feel so much better," says Dean.

"It's icky," Adam's voice is barely above a whisper.

John was amazed even though Dean hadn't known the teenager was his brother, he was still able to get Adam to open up to him.

"I know kid," says Dean, "but maybe later we'll sneak you in some food….but you gotta eat this first?"

He was talking to Adam like he was five years old, but maybe that's what Adam needed a little bit someone nice and with a kind smile.

"Okay," Adam says weakly before using his good arm and trying to get the spoon of pudding into his mouth.

Trying to eat pudding with one hand is extremely hard everyone knew that well maybe except Adam who had kept stubbornly trying to scoop out the contents. And finally after the cup had fallen for a tenth time he smiled sheepishly at the older men.

"Maybe pudding isn't for you right now," says John.

"Maybe you should start on those fries," says Dean grabbing one from his plate.

John knew that hospital food sucked but kudos for Dean for keeping a straight face while eating the mushy food.

"How's that mushy fry?" asks Sam.

"Shut up Sam it was for the kid," says Dean, "Dad we're gonna get something to drink….Adam when I get back the fries better be gone!"

Dean and Sam only closed the door before Dean could gag.

"God I hate hospital food-

"Then why'd you eat it?" asks Sam.

"The kid needed to see that it wasn't sooo bad," says Dean, "I always had to do that for you especially with medication Sammy you were the worst,"

"Right," says Sam, "doesn't the kid look really familiar to you?" "Uh no not really?" asks Dean walking forward, "come on I need something to wash the taste out of my mouth,"

"I'm serous Dean," says Sam.

"Yeah so I am," says Dean, "I need a drink,"

"The kid he looks like you," says Sam.

"No he doesn't," says Dean.

He refused to be told he looked like Adam.

"You two have the same odd hair coloring-

"Odd I've seen a million people with this hair color!" retorts Dean.

"Okay name a few," states Sam.

"Uh…..-

"See!" says Sam who began to walk away from his brother.

"Where are you going?" asks Dean.

"To ask around!" says Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

"Please Dean just would you consider-

"What that dad slept with someone other than Mom?" demands Dean, "No I'm sorry Sam I can't-

"Can't or won't? Dean Mom's been dead for twenty two years Dad's bound to get lonely," says Sam.

"No!" says Dean who didn't even want to process the thought.

"Why don't we just ask Dad?" asks Sam.

"Ask Dad what?" asks John. They both turned around to see their father getting out of Adam's room.

"Is Adam your son?" Sam demands.

John turns starring at his older sons' not saying a word… but he didn't have to his face said it all.

"Dad is Adam….our brother?" asks Dean.

"Yes he's your younger brother and my youngest son," says John.

"How could you?" demands Dean.

John had to double check that it was Dean yelling this at him rather than Sam.

"To us? To Mom!" yells out Dean, "you loved her!"

Dean walks off.

"Where are you going?" asks John.

"Out!" yells out Dean.

"He'll be okay," says Sam, "he's just a little hurt…. And suddenly his sons were switching roles on him, John was so used to Sam being the one running off and Dean telling him that it'd be okay. John doesn't say a word to Sam as he walks back into Adam's room. The kid jerked his head up, he hadn't said a word since Dean had left. He looks around and John knew he was looking for Dean. John had no idea how a little eating of a French fry could gain Adam's trust.

"Dean went out Adam," says John answering the boy's unspoken question.

He nods, he understood. John couldn't help but be brought back to the days following the fire, to when Dean wouldn't speak he tried little things but Dean refused to speak. How helpless he had felt back then, he felt now Adam hadn't said anything and John needed to know what he had seen.

"Why didn't you take him hunting?" asks Sam.

"Excuse your brother….he hasn't introduced himself yet," says John.

"Hi Adam," says Sam glaring at his father, "I'm Sam,"

Adam stares at Sam's outstretched hand, not even making an effort to acknowledge his brother. Sam looks slightly offended as he takes his hand away.

"I didn't take him hunting because he had a mother…-

John had forgot that Adam hadn't been told of his mother's condition.

"Mom!" Adam cries, "where's my mom?"

He goes to stand and John pushes him gently back to the bed.

"Adam buddy I'm so sorry," says John and he stares into these blue eyes expecting the tears but none came.

Just like many years ago he had looked into Dean's eyes and told him that his mother wasn't coming back or when he looked into Sam's eyes and told him that Mommy was in heaven. Something he wasn't sure he even believed himself.

"Adam," says Sam, "me and Dean we lost our mom too…I promise you it gets better,"

Adam turned his gaze out the window, and winced as he turned on his side.

"You wanna go to sleep?" asks John.

Adam didn't even nod his head, John took the silence as a yes and he and Sam left the room for a yes. Adam didn't fall asleep just stared at the dull hospital walls, wishing he could get out of here he hated it here. He knew deep down in his heart his mother had died when they were on the floor of the house bleeding out, her dead cold eyes should have told him that he should have known that she was dead but something hoped he could go back to the way everything was before.

"You can cut the crap," says Dean from the doorway, "you may got Dad and Sammy fooled but I know you ain't sleeping,"

Adam turned wincing as he faced Dean.

"Hey," Adam muttered weakly.

"I don't get it," says Dean, "you barely talk to Dad or to Sam but to me I'm hey? You don't even know me,"

"I know you're my brother," says Adam.

"Right I'm your brother," says Dean.

Adam stares at him as if that should have made all the sense in the world.

"You don't know I could be some kind of killer," states Dean.

"You don't look like a killer to me," says Adam, "you look like my brother,"

Dean chuckles before grabbing a chair and sitting next to him.

"You're like Sammy, "says Dean.

"Whatta mean?" asks Adam.

"You're both smart….you're both gonna go to school-

"Who says I wanna go to school?" asks Adam.

"One of the nurses-

"My mom's been telling everyone that I wanna be a doctor….that I wanna go to school….,"

"Well what do you want to do?" asks Dean.

"Not sure," replied Adam, "am I gonna live you guys and Dad?"

"I'm not sure yet," says Dean, "I know your mom left us in your care-

The tears began to dribble down Adam's pale cheeks the reality of losing his mother finally settling in.

"It's okay," says Dean, "I promise you it will get better I promise,"


	3. Chapter 3

"Adam we have something to tell you," says John.

It was the next morning, Sam and Dean sat on chairs beside their brother, John stood at the foot of the bed.

"Ok," says Adam.

He was still only using first words with his other family members.

"It's about something called hunting," says John, "me your brothers we're hunters,"

Adam doesn't respond at first thinking for a minute.

"Is that was drawn in your journal?" asks Adam.

"You saw that?" asks John.

Adam looks down sheepishly, before looking up.

"The first time you came I may have peeked at it," he admits, "I only saw a few drawings I didn't read any of your entries,"

"So you know there are more things out there….in the dark-

"Yeah the monster that took a few bites at me didn't prove that," says Adam.

"You saw what attacked you?" asks John.

He shakes his head going back to not talking.

"It moved to fast," says Adam, "I didn't even know something was up until I heard my mom scream….,"

"Sounds like a Wendigo," says Sam.

"A what?" asks Adam.

"Monsters have names….you know the usual ones ghosts, vampires, and then there are others Wendigos, skin walkers, demons basically every nightmare is real," says Dean.

"How about Godzilla?" asks Adam.

They didn't smile or even crack a joke, this was his usual way of getting to know people by cracking jokes it sure was a hell of a lot easier than the alternative.

"Adam this is serious," says John.

"Right," says Adam.

"It's dangerous right now," says John, "dangerous for all of us…..especially for you….once something's got your scent trust me it'll never forget it….me and your brothers we'll kill it but Adam we've already got another problem…one that's as risky as hell that me and your brothers are doing alone-

"I'm just gonna sit here and watch the three of you die?" asks Adam eyes starring each at his family, he didn't wanna lose anyone else.

"No one said anything about dying Adam," says Dean.

"Dean-

"We didn't say that kiddo," says Dean, "I'm not promising you we'll come back in one shape…we'll defiantly have a few new scars,"

"Dean can I talk to you for a minute?" asks John.

Sam smiles at Adam.

"Say when do I go home?" asks Adam.

"The doctor said tomorrow morning," says Sam.

"At least you're not lying about that," says Adam.

Sam looks at Adam for a minute.

"I'm not a kid Sam," says Adam, "this mission you're not gonna come back with a few scars or cuts….you're going all or nothing I can see it in Dad's eyes,"

"Adam-

"Don't you dare sugar coat this for me!" says Adam, "tell me the truth 'cause I'm gonna be the one that has to burry the three of you,"

"Adam I don't think we'll die," says Sam, "we've been doing this for a very long time,"

"But you can't promise me," says Adam.

"No I can't," says Sam.

"Right," says Adam tears in his eyes, "it's just I lost my mom…..I lost my mom…and now I have to lose you guys to?" "Adam," says Sam.

"Just leave me alone," says Adam.

**SPNSPNSN**

"All right Adam you ready to go?" asks John.

It was seven thirty in the morning, Adam hadn't slept that night his leg was still in a cast so was he ready to leave no? But yes he did get out of the bed.

"I'm not getting into a wheelchair the lady said I can walk on my leg," says Adam.

"It's hospital policy," says the nurse.

"No!" says Adam.

"Adam," scolds John.

He didn't want to make himself any more weaker than his brothers, if anything he'd walk out.

"Do not make me put you in that chair," says John.

Adam's light cheeks turned red as he sat in the chair. He folded his arms and glared at John. John couldn't see that since he was walking in front. Dean and Sam had to hide their own laughter at their younger brother's antics.

"Adam come on quite the stink eye," says Dean, "it ain't that bad,"

"Me and Dean had plenty times of being wheeled out," says Sam.

Sam being the younger brother knew the worse feeling was being weak or helpless in front of your older brother or dad for that matter. When Dean went to help Adam out the chair Sam hit his hands away.

"I'm sure he can do it himself," says Sam.

"Finally someone who knows I can walk!" says Adam climbing into the backseat with Sam.

"Adam we're gonna drop you off at a friend of mine's," says John, "Bobby's,"

"Dad last time we were there Bobby almost shot you," says Dean.

"Why did Uncle Bobby almost shot you?" asks Sam.

"It's a long story," says John, "and I called him and he said he'd be all right letting Adam stay with him….at least I'll know Adam will be safe there,"

Adam did not want to stay with this Bobby guy even if he was his "Uncle". He wanted to be with his dad and brothers, but he didn't open his mouth to complain. A few hours later, Adam was standing outside the car with Dean.

"Adam in a spare duffle I packed a few items of clothing for you," says John, "I just grabbed a few shirts and pants and shit and if anything I'm sure Bobby would let you buy more,"

"Here kid," says Dean giving him the bag, "look we'll call as much as we can and remember you're a Winchester…," Adam wasn't really sure what that had meant but being called a Winchester did feel good. He smiled at Dean, before quickly giving his brother a hug before he talked himself out of it.

"I'll see you soon," says Dean.

"Bye Adam!" called Sam.

**A/N: Reviews? Suggestions?**


	4. Chapter 4

John, Sam and Dean weren't expecting someone to be in their motel room when they got back from their motel room especially not their youngest member who they had left in South Dakota quite a few states over.

"All right kid what the hell are you doing here?" asks Dean who was the first to speak.

"It ain't really that hard to find you guys," says Adam, "just a quick call to the cell phone company and asking the motel guy if he's seen one gigantic person, and two people dressed in leather with a black car….oh and convincing Bobby to drive me was easy,"

"You cracked Bobby?" asks Sam.

Adam nods as Bobby comes out from the bathroom.

"The kid's a smart ass and ephasis on the smart part…and he's got puppy eyes almost as good as Sam's," says Bobby, "this kid's gonna be a pain in your ass-

"Gee thanks," says Adam, "makes me feel loved Uncle Bobby,"

"I told you it's Bobby….you're not a kid and I'm not your Uncle," says Bobby.

"Bobby take him back," says John.

"No Dad please," says Adam, "look I can protect myself….I was on the rifle team at school I know how to handle a gun-

"You're still hurt," points out John.

"My leg is fine!" cries out Adam, "if you just let me take off the ace bandage then I'll be able to run….-

"No Adam…Bobby take him back and don't let a fifteen-year-old tell you-

"Sixteen dad," corrects Adam.

"My apologizes," says John putting his bag on the bed, "Bobby-

"Dad let the kid stay," says Sam, "I mean he knows already how to hold a gun…he's not completely defenseless-

"Sam he could die out there you know being out there is a lot different from being in the field are you ready for the fact that your little brother could die?" asks John.

"And he could have died when he was attacked before…or tomorrow he could be hit by a bus….eventually we're all gonna die!" says Dean, "and he's gonna have to come with us eventually….,"

"Adam can stay until we leave for the hunt," says John, "that's it he's not coming out with us….I can't risk it,"

**SPNSPN**

John had practically spent the better of two hours making Adam research and sending glares at Bobby.

"This demon we've been hunting our whole lives," says John.

"Is this the demon that killed your wife?" asks Adam whose head popped up from his book and at John's look, "sorry Bobby told me….I'm gonna shut up now,"

"Yes Adam you're right this did kill my wife," says John, "but this demon it hasn't shown up since that night….22 years…..I've been tracking it houses have been burning down,"

"Right just like ours?" asks Sam.

"Right," says John, "there's a pattern before….cattle mutilations, electrical storms same signs that showed up a week before your mother was killed, and before Jessica was killed. But I know where it's gonna be,"

"Where?" asks Adam.

"Salvation, Iowa," says John, "this is where it's gonna be and we're gonna be able to kill the demon with this,"

"With a gun?" asks Adam.

"Adam it's the colt," says Sam and Adam stares at him, "it's a special gun….,"

**A/N: Review? Please?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Adam came outside with me for a minute," says John.

Adam stands placing his book on the bed.

"Why the hell would you do this?" demands John, "I can understand if you want to be on the hunt when we kill the thing that got your mom….but this is so much more dangerous,"

"Then why are you letting Sam and Dean do it?" asks Adam.

"They've been doing this for longer….they're stronger," says John, "I can't lose you,"

"But you can lose them?" asks Adam, "is that what you're saying?"

"No I'm saying that you can't come," says John, "this hunt is dangerous….Adam your brothers and I aren't gonna be focused on the hunt with you there, we're gonna be focused more on you,"

Adam turned his back, tears in his eyes he couldn't let them again. He hadn't really tricked Bobby, just had a mental breakdown and the man couldn't handle a crying kid. He had thrown a fit at Bobby's, crying the hair pulling the whole nine yards. The little voice in his head had come back _you're gonna lose your family….everyone you love…..everyone's gonna leave you just like your mama…..they don't care about you that's why they left you_.

"What's wrong?" asks John.

"No I can't! I can't! I can't!" Adam screams, "no! Please!"

John stares in shock as Adam began to pull the head out of hair.

"Adam stop this," says John grabbing the boy's shoulders, "what's wrong?"

"You're gonna die! You and Sam and Dean are gonna die! You're gonna leave me!" he cries, "don't leave me please don't leave me,"

"No one's leaving you," says John, "shhh it's okay,"

Dean and Sam had both ran outside, John was holding Adam in his arms. Adam's face was drenched with tears.

"My mom left me," says Adam, "you're gonna leave me to-

"Adam your mom didn't leave you," says John, "look at me Adam,"

He brought his head up slowly.

"Your mom didn't leave you…..she died there's nothing she could do to help that she loved you Adam," says John, "and me I'm not leaving you….Adam son I'm trying to protect you I don't- I can't lose you….I can't lose any of you….Adam you weren't supposed to know about this….but fate had different plans and I'm so sorry son,"

"I'm sorry I ruined everything," says Adam his voice only above a whisper.

"Now hold up what do you mean?" asks John.

"You had this hunting thing with your sons and they're not weak not like me…they're strong and I just ruined everything," says Adam.

"No," says John, "you didn't ruin anything Adam…..Adam if anything I should have trained you…I thought….I thought I could protect you by not teaching you anything that this world would leave you alone I was wrong…I should have told your mom made knew how to protect herself and you…Adam this is all my fault and you kinda got the shit end of the stick….now come on,"

John helps Adam to his feet and Adam wipes the tears from his eyes.

"Adam," says Dean, "don't think like that….bottom line is you're family and to a Winchester family is everything,"

"But I'm not a Winchester," says Adam.

"Yes you are," says John, "you were born one even if you didn't have the name…you are always gonna be a Winchester,"

**A/N: reviews?**


End file.
